Meguri Senpai's One Day Boyfriend
by Seirentia
Summary: Well, title explains all. Hachiman becomes Meguri Senpai's one day boyfriend when she asks for a favor. Who knows? Will this relationship last one day? Or will it turn in to a long term relationship? Hachiman x Meguri. I assume those who watched the anime or read the light novel knows what character I am talking about.
1. M

Another peaceful day in school. Nothing could possibly make this any better. Right?

"Hikigaya-Kun!"

Wrong.

"Me, Me, Meguri Senpai?!"

Damn it Meguri Senpai! I can't resist my urge to kiss you if all you do is be cute!

I know you don't do it purposely, but, still!

"Hikigaya-Kun? Are you okay?"

No. I'm not okay.

"I'm fine, Meguri Senpai, you surprised me. That's all."

"Hikigaya-Kun! Can I ask for a favor?"

A favor? That's unusual.

"What favor is it?"

"Can you act as my boyfriend for a day?/"

"..."

"Wait. Can you say that one more time?"

"Can you act as my boyfriend for a day?"

"Anything for you Senpai."

Crap. I answered without thinking.

"Thank you~Meet me in front of my house on Saturday~""

She hands me a piece of paper with her address. I can still feel her warmth on the paper.

Time Skip:2 Hours.

"Komachi! I'm home!"

"Onii chan, what took you so long?"

"Oh, Meguri Senpai asked me to act as her boyfriend for one day."

"What?! Really? This is big news! Onii Chan is finally going to get a girlfriend!"

"Well. I'm going to my room."

I can still hear Komachi's excited chatter.

Time Skip: Next Day

Ring-ring-ring-ring!

"Dreadful morning... I hate mornings."

"Onii-chan! Today's the day! Hurry up! You're going to be late!"

"Make sure you take this bouquet of flowers!"

"Thanks!"

I run over to Meguri Senpai's house and barely make it in time. I ring the door bell and I can hear someone coming.

"Coming! Coming!"

"Oh! Hikigaya-Kun~"

"Here's a bouquet of roses."

Someone walks out of the kitchen.

"Oh, you muse be the Hikigaya Kun that my daughter talks about!"

"Come in!"

I go inside, and see a man about 40 years in age. Looking as comforting as everyone else.

"Come! Sit down."

"So. Who are you?"

"I am Hikigaya Hachiman and I am currently the boyfriend of this very charming lady sitting next to me."

Wow. What am I saying.

"Hikigaya-Kun/"

Senpai Blushes.

"I am thankful to have met her and I plan to treat her the way she deserves."

What am I saying?!

"What do you plan to do in the future? I want to know that my daughter is in good hands and that I'm not making the wrong decision."

"I plan to continue dating her until I believe it's time for me to take the next step in our relationship."

"/"

Senpai looks like she's about to faint.

"I've heard enough. You can leave now. Meguri, escort your boyfriend out."

"Let's go, Hachiman~"

We walk to the door. I turn around.

Meguri Senpai walks closer and closer to me until we are inches away.

When I came back to reality, she was kissing me.

"Mm..."

We break apart for air.

"Senpai? Why'd you-"

"Please, call me Meguri now. Alright?"

She pushes me out the door and winks at me.

"Bye Hachiman~ see you at school~! Hehehe.."

To Be Continued?


	2. E

Ah, what a quiet and peaceful time to walk to school...

"Hachiman~!"

"Meguri..Senpai."

"Mwuuuu! I told you to call me Meguri!"

"Me, Meguri..."

She blushes a deep crimson red.

"Ye, Yes?"

"We're gonna be late for class."

"Ehhh?!"

"Let's go!"

She grabs my hand and starts dragging me to my class.

"See you during lunch! Mwah! Love you!"

She give me a peck on the lips and runs to class.

I can see people in class looking at me.

"Umm... Hey."

I silently walk over to my seat and lay my head down to take a nap.

The class erupts with shouting and squeals but I don't care, I'm sleepy.

Time Skip: Lunch

"Hachiman~!"

"Meguri.."

"Let's go eat lunch!"

Once again, she drags me along and to the top floor.

"Umm... Hachiman?"

"Yes?"

"I packed a little too much for lunch...

can you eat some?"

"Of course!"

Oops, did I say that too fast?

"Thank you! Ehehehe..."

Ah, I'm being healed...

"Say, Ah!"

"Ah.."

She gives me a piece of a egg roll.

"So, how is it?"

She tilts her head in a way where I just want to... Woah woah woah, stop right there.

POV Change: Shiromeguri Meguri

Ah! I hope he likes it.. I woke up extra early in the morning to make this!

"So, how is it?"

Instead of an answer, Hachiman leans over until we are just mere inches away.

"Do you really want to know how it tastes?"

I don't know what's gotten in to him, but, I want more...

He gets closer.

"Ha, Hachiman?! What ar-"

I didn't get time to finish my sentence as he starts kissing me.

"Mm.."

We separate for air after a couple of minutes.

"..."

"That was..."

I can see the nervous and shocked look in his face.

"Amazing!"

I can see relief spread across his face.

Oh... He's so cute!

"We should do this more often! Hehe!"

"Meguri.."

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

"Ehh? Why?"

"I'm sleepy.."

"Oh. Well, alright."

I scoot over and place my head on his shoulder.

A little nap wouldn't hurt, right?

To be continued.


End file.
